The present invention relates to deformable mirrors, particularly to high stroke pixels for a deformable mirror, and more particularly to a configuration of a pixel for a MEMS deformable mirror that is electrostatically actuated and is capable of high deflections needed for spaced-based mirror applications.
Space-based optical surveillance systems require light-weight deformable mirrors. MEMS technology for adaptive optic systems is attractive because it is lightweight and uses little power. However, there are currently few mirror technologies available that are capable of high deflections needed for these requirements. No approaches have demonstrated large deflections of mirror surfaces.
The present invention satisfies the requirements for space-based surveillance systems by providing a configuration of a pixel for a MEMS deformable mirror that is electrostatically actuated and which is capable of the high deflections (high strokes) needed for space-based mirror applications. Also, the pixel of this invention can be utilized in other applications where adaptive optics are used, such as medical uses in opthamology.